


狼就应该吃兔子

by sweetmorning



Category: Detroit:Become Human（Video Game）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmorning/pseuds/sweetmorning
Summary: Nines从小就想有一只自己的兔子





	狼就应该吃兔子

**Author's Note:**

> 类似zootopia的那种背景，但是是兽人，兔男（？）郎那种

盖文喘着粗气，徒劳地蹬了两下腿，被身后的人牢牢压在地上。心脏像是坏了似的拼命地跳动，血液在身体里横冲直撞，恐惧占据了喉咙吞噬了全部的声音，盖文甚至可以闻到死亡在他身后盘旋的味道。  
“呜……”  
利齿在后颈轻轻啃咬，不时用舌头舔舐一下像是在品尝味道。盖文无助地向前伸手想要爬动，却被一个温热的手掌捉住了手腕。  
“你闻起来很好吃，里德警探。”恶魔的耳语激得盖文耳朵和尾巴上的毛微微炸开，恶魔在察觉后只是轻笑着，“真可爱。”  
“我从小时候就想拥有一只兔子，果然和我想象中的一样可爱。”  
炙热的鼻息喷在后颈，盖文不禁有些绝望地回想，自己到底是怎么落到现在这么个要死的地步。

盖文是一只野兔，没错，就是你印象里的那种野兔。灰褐色的毛，长长的耳朵，圆短短的尾巴，喜欢独居，喜欢在草地上蹦蹦跳跳，身体灵活擅长奔跑，生性机警擅长隐匿。但有一点和其他野兔不同，盖文绝对是和胆小怕生害羞可爱是沾不上半点关系，甚至可以说是相反。  
仗着自己身为野兔的特性，盖文可没少往危险的地方钻，装着弱小可怜的样子，简直是钓鱼执法的神兵利器。  
至于那些扑上来的肉食系犯罪分子，哦，盖文绝对会让他们明白有些兔子可不是和外表看起来的一样那么兔子。  
身为底特律唯一一只非文职系兔子警探，盖文表示非常满意，局长福勒对此则表示非常头疼。是真的非常非常头疼。  
看看别的警局，挑事刺头都是什么老虎豹子，看看自家警局，挑事的一个是考拉一个是野兔，你说这叫什么事儿啊。  
好在搞事考拉汉克已经在头段时间被新来的谈判专家白色恶魔康纳给搞定了，福勒不禁开始思考，也许他也该找个人治治盖文？  
“这是你的搭档，Nines。”心动不如行动，福勒迅速地把新来的警员指给了盖文。说起来这位新警员还是康纳的亲戚，希望他能跟康纳一样不负众望让盖文能安稳一点。  
“哈，狼崽子。”盖文倚在玻璃墙边，从头到脚仔细打量了一遍站在房间另一个角落里的家伙，灰褐色的耳朵半竖起来，察觉到了一丝危险的气息。  
“先不说我向来都是一个人，就单说这家伙。”盖文指指角落里的Nines，眯起眼睛，感受着对方落在自己身上的视线，“这家伙怕不是第一次见兔子吧，啧啧啧，这视线，火热得简直恨不得就地扒皮吃了我，局长，你也真敢想啊。”  
“我看，到不了明天，你就能得到一只被吃得连骨头都不剩的警探，以及一只吃得到处是血被扔进监狱里马上就要被枪毙的警员。信不信我立马出去给草食兽人联盟写信投诉。”  
“和每一位警员一样，Nines通过了种族天性的测试，我相信他不会做任何事情。”福勒对盖文的说辞报以白眼，“别他妈的给我唧唧歪歪，出警的时候也没见你躲到后面喊不要，他妈哪次冲上去殴打罪犯的人没有你？上次的检讨书你到现在还没都还给我交上来！”  
“行了。”福勒挥了挥手，赶在盖文说话前从抽屉里拿出一样东西放在桌面上，“鉴于你们两个的特殊情况，我准许你在一起行动的时候给Nines戴上口笼。”  
盖文眼前一亮，他不是不知道福勒是想借机整治自己，他可不要跟汉克似的就那么傻不拉叽的入套了。但是，有了口笼就不一样了。这哪是来整治他的，这根本就是赶着给他送玩具啊！  
象征性地抱怨两句，盖文就认下了这个搭档。先勉强带着他，等玩腻了就随便找个理由踹掉，盖文想，福勒不同意就给联盟写投诉信，没办法，谁让他是可怜弱小又无助的小野兔呢。  
“喂，肉食垃圾，给我去倒杯咖啡。”盖文兴奋地抖抖半立着的耳朵，恶劣的趣味简直要化成实质从灰绿色的眼睛里流淌出来。  
啊，好玩，实在是太好玩了。盖文捂着嘴，简直要笑出声来，圆短的尾巴在身后开心的摆动，完全不在乎那份几乎要把他生吞活剥了的视线。不，应该说这个视线正是他开心的源泉。  
像这种没见过世面的肉食崽子最好捉弄了，甚至都用不上什么有技巧的举动。只要抖抖耳朵，路过他面前时半弯下来装作无意识轻轻扫一下，再抖抖尾巴，故意做几个大动作露出那么一点腰肉，对方的视线就会火热的追上来，就跟有人用胶把他的视线黏在自己身上似的，拔都拔不出来。  
盖文真是好久没玩得这么开心过了。  
临近下班，盖文转着手里的钥匙帮Nines打开了口笼。  
“明天见啦，小崽子。”盖文甚至好心情的给了Nines一个wink，看看这只小狼崽的尾巴，甩得跟小狗似的。  
盖文坐上公交，准备去兔子窝喝上两杯，顺便和那群傻兔子分享一下自己的新玩具，看看他们被吓得惊慌失措的小表情。  
如果盖文能知道接下来会发生的事，他绝对不会选择去酒吧喝酒，而是会老老实实回到家里，锁好门窗，难得当一次乖兔子，老老实实吃饭睡觉。  
可惜没有如果。  
但不管怎么说，至少现在盖文还是蛮开心的，开心得恨不得立马冲进犯罪分子的老巢里逮上几个人带回去给福勒看。  
喝酒误事这句话自然不只是说说而已，在自己家门口被扑倒的时候，酒精带来的一瞬间的迟钝让盖文错失了逃跑的时机。  
门板在身后关上，没开灯的屋里漆黑一片，盖文灰绿色的眼睛在黑暗里微微聚起了淡蓝色的光芒。  
盖文小心地挪动胳膊，想要偷偷起身。他舔舔嘴角，试图说着什么来分散偷袭者的注意力。还没等他开口，一道炙热的鼻息打在了盖文的后颈上。  
盖文猛得缩了下瞳孔，恐惧瞬间俘获了他的身体掐住了他的喉咙，盖文认出了这个感觉。  
“里德警探。”犬齿紧贴着后颈在皮肤上滑动。  
一开始在警局里，盖文对Nines的拒绝并不是假的，他活了这么多年，不知道和多少凶残的肉食兽人打过交道，不知道多少次被人按在地上利齿擦着脖子威胁要吃了他，但从来没有一个人能像Nines那样让他感到恐惧。  
像是回到了广阔无垠的草原，独自生活的野兔遇上了饥饿无比的灰狼。狼吃兔子，天经地义。Nines彻底激起了自出生起就刻在了盖文骨头里的恐惧，对天敌的恐惧。  
操，玩过了。盖文咽了咽口水，感觉到自己浑身都在颤抖，明天福勒怕不是真要收到他的尸体了，哦不，有没有尸体还两说。  
他感觉到Nines尖锐的指甲划破他的衬衫，强有力的手掌沿着他脊背的纹理来回抚摸，像是在掂量从哪里下嘴比较好。  
Nines往下拉了拉盖文的裤子，捉住了盖文的短尾巴在手心里肆意把玩。因为过度惊恐而炸开的尾巴并不如白天看上去得那么柔软，但仍然让Nines十分喜欢。  
玩够了的Nines松开了尾巴，在盖文的腰窝处落下一个亲吻，成功逼出了盖文一声短促的呻吟。  
盖文感受着Nines在自己后背上舔咬，手指惊恐地绞住地毯上的毛绒试图汲取一丝安慰。他努力让自己不要显得太过害怕但并不太成功，盖文努力喘息着想要压下身体里的恐惧，最后只换来了Nines低沉的笑声，在Nines不轻不重的轻咬下那些喘息非但没有起到任何作用，反而让盖文被逼出了一声琐碎的呻吟。  
“别那么紧张，盖文。”  
扣着腰身的手微微用力，盖文只觉得眼前一晃，抬头就对上了一双在黑夜里泛着绿光的狼眼。  
他妈的这次绝对死定了。盖文咽了咽口水，下意识用肘腕撑起身体向后退去。  
然后，他就被Nines掐住了脖子。  
被用力卡住下巴的盖文迫不得已微张开了嘴，Nines毫不犹豫地贴上来，叼住了盖文的唇。  
什么？盖文有些迷茫，突然像是意识到了什么，盖文开始抵抗。但一只惊慌到脱力的野兔又能对灰狼做什么呢。  
犬齿在下唇上轻轻摩挲，惊慌的小舌被对方冷静地捉走带回自己的嘴里仔细品尝。口腔里的每一寸都被对方扫荡，如同无情的君主扫视自己的领地，让盖文觉得舌根发麻。  
逃不掉了。  
唇齿相互纠缠不清，盖文似乎尝到一丝血腥的味道，大概是哪里被那对尖利的犬齿划破了。来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流下，肺部的空气被过多的掠夺让盖文感到有些头晕。  
盖文早就听说过有不少肉食兽人对草食系的部分食欲会转化为情欲，只是没想到自己会有亲身经历的一天。  
先奸后杀，这群该死的肉食动物真是不放过他们的任何价值。  
总算赶在被Nines吻到窒息前被放开的盖文拼命向肺里灌注空气，又因为被Nines亲吻颈部而下意识停住呼吸，嘴里不禁泄出一声短促的细碎尖叫。  
Nines低沉的笑声让盖文感到恼火，这家伙简直是以此为乐。  
利齿轻咬上盖文的喉结，湿润的舌在上面不断舔弄。  
只要Nines再用力那么一点，犬齿就会划破他脆弱的皮肤，滚烫的鲜血就会喷射出来。盖文放轻了动作，改用鼻子喘息，在Nines的动作下被逼出一个又一个带着微妙甜腻意味的鼻音。  
盖文抖着手抓住Nines的头发，想要把对他拽离自己的咽喉，却因为软绵的力道显得更像是在撒娇。  
Nines最终还是顺着盖文的力道离开，因为他发现了更好的目标。Nines舔了舔盖文的喉结，目光移向了盖文胸前的两颗红珠。  
“哈啊！”  
还没来得及松口气的盖文被Nines的动作直接带出了呻吟，相对于危险意味更重的喉颈，胸前带来的色情意味不要太明显。  
盖文半是挣扎半是难耐地挺起了胸膛，却更像是直接把胸口的红珠直接送进了Nines的嘴里。  
“唔……”  
情欲混杂着死亡的恐惧在血管里横冲直撞，唤醒了身体的每一处感官。Nines落在他身上手变得滚烫，抚摸的味道变得越发色情，盖文觉得自己浑身都要沸腾起来了。  
Nines用爪子划开盖文的裤子，直接握住了已经被唤醒的柱身套弄起来。  
“……！！！”  
“他们都说兔子是不会叫的，看起来是真的啊。”  
Nines突然停下了套弄的手，堵住了盖文即将到达顶峰的玲口，靠在盖文耳边低声道，“不知道插进去的时候，你是不是也不会叫？”  
温热的吐息打在耳内的绒毛上，让盖文感觉小腹发紧，他下意识夹紧了双腿，却在下一秒钟被Nines强硬地扯开挂在了他的腰上。  
小腿感受到的健实背肌让盖文恍惚了一下，他下意识用小腿蹭了蹭，然后就看到Nines眼里的绿色更加幽暗了几分。  
“啊！”  
后穴被异物突然闯入让盖文受到点惊吓，温热的甬道努力收缩着想要将外来物体阻挡出去，又在对方细致的抠弄下败下阵来。敏感点被一个个找出，原本想要排斥异物的软肉变成了不舍的挽留。  
一根，两根，三根，直到巨物真正闯入，那些不知廉耻的软肉早就背叛了主人的意志，热情地包绕了上去。  
“哈啊……不呜……”  
盖文大张着嘴发出无声的尖叫，Nines是对的，兔子是不会叫的。那些甜腻的声音在经过喉咙时只能无奈化成一个个难耐的气音，只有被干得狠了才能发出一两个短促的叫声，像是被人操到失声一般。  
也许有人会对此感到无趣，但对Nines来说，简直没有比这更好的催情剂。绿色的眼睛在黑暗里越发明亮，Nines加大了操干的力度。  
像是为了印证兔子急了也咬人这句话，盖文伸着软绵的手臂勉强攀上Nines的身体，圆钝的指甲在Nines后背留下一道道划痕。  
一口小白牙咬住Nines的侧颈，本该是威胁却因为无力再加上鼻子里哼出的细小呻吟变成了调情，只换来了更加大力的操干。  
“呜……”  
后穴传来的快感一波波堆积起来逼出了盖文的泪水，他想要求饶却又因为种族特性而发不出任何声音，只能喘息着抓住Nines撑在他身边的手，希望这场折磨能早点结束。  
在盖文射过两轮之后，Nines才咬住盖文后颈射了进去。  
被咬住后颈的盖文在昏过去之前，满心里都是希望Nines能把自己吃得干净一点，他打死都不希望有人知道自己在死之前到底经历了什么。

第二天醒来的时候，嗯，盖文完全没有想到自己还能有醒过来的时候。他躺在床上，浑身酸痛，全身上下都是Nines的味道，只要是鼻子没坏的人都知道他们俩昨天做了什么。  
盖文沉默了一会，狠狠地锤了把床。  
“操！”盖文骂道，声音还带着些纵欲后的暗哑。  
“你醒了，里德警探。”Nines打开门进来，身上同样满是盖文的味道。  
“你他妈为什么还在这？！”盖文惊疑不定地看着Nines，想要爬起来逃跑却被仍在发软的双腿绊倒在床上。  
“不用这么紧张，我为你做了早餐，盖文。”Nines平静地说着，要不是那双灰蓝色眼睛依旧跳动着的炙热火焰，盖文说不准就信了他的邪。  
Nines叹了口气，走向盖文，把一个冰凉的金属物件放进盖文手里。  
“还有不到半个小时就要上班了，里德警探。”Nines握着盖文的手，带着他把金属物体扣在自己脸上，“不给我带上口笼吗？”  
盖文举着还在抖的手，给Nines锁上了口笼。  
“你最好快些穿上衣服。”Nines咽了咽口水，如同饿狼般的眼神一如既往地黏在盖文身上，“半小时洗漱吃饭还是有点紧了，我不希望我们合作的第一个早晨就迟到，局长会生气的。”  
“……”  
“这事咱俩他妈的没完！”生命安全得到保障的盖文迅速穿上衣服，恢复了原本嚣张的样子。“你他妈给老子等着！”  
“当然。”Nines扯动嘴角，笑容让盖文感到脊背发凉，“要是就这么完了，那才是不行。”


End file.
